FOREVER LOVE
by haruno5sakura
Summary: If she was to choose what would have happened if sakura made the wrong choice and chose the wrong person... chaaracter deaths


Review or i'll come get you

**FOREVER LOVE**

Tears cascaded down from her eyes. Pink hair was a tangled mess while her heart drummed loudly against my rib cage. She was falling like a ragged doll off of a cliff.

He'd said he loved her...  
>He had her choose between him and his best friend...<br>In the end he had just left her for one of her own best friends...

On the top of the cliff stood Naruto with his arms around Hinata her violet hair was whipping around in the wind.

Her battered heart didnt feel any pain when she was told about him cheating. Her body did not feel any pain as it hit the water. She continued sinking into the water below. Her lungs didnt burn for oxygen but she knew they would do so very soon though she wouldn't feel it because she had stopped feeling all the emotion about a year ago .

It had been nearing the end of the 4th ninja world war and naruto and sasuke lay on the battlefield both on the brink of death. Naruto had convinced her to heal him by confessing his love for her. She went with the flow and healed naruto even though her heart yearned for the other.

Switching back to the present she tried thrashing against the powerful current but it was no use.

She closed her eyes and let herself sink even deeper. Suddenly a feeling of warmth and light surrounded her. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her thin waist. She felt herself being cradled in strong arms as she was lifted out of the cold ocean water.

She opened her eyes and squinted but then her emerald eyes widened from intense shock.  
>She was being carried by the one whom she had left to die. Sasuke was holding her close to his chest as if he was afraid to loose her. Not to forget he had beautiful pure white coloured wings grown on his back. He carefully lead her to the nearest land. She felt herself carefully lowered down. He on the hand wasted no time and brushed his lips against hers. She stood in silent shock as he pulled back with a smile of sympathy on his face.<p>

She reached out to touch him to hold him but as her hand made contact with his skin his form all of a sudden dematerialised leaving behind leaves swirling in the wind. Her dark and silent angel the one who watched her from afar was gone.

She fell to her knees and pressed her palms to the ground where he had stood moments ago. Tear pricked her eyes and she let them fall. Sakura Haruno raised her head and screamed to the heavens above to give sasuke back to her.

When she didn't receive an answer she climbed up to the cliff from where she had fell and stood there waiting for her love to return to her. Through hail and sleet she stood their and waited for him. She was finally able to feel the day he'd saved her. All the emotions they had came flooding back to her. She never listened to all those who claimed he was dead and avoided Naruto every chance she had. It was ino who stood by her and protected her from all those who badmouthed her love for Sasuke. She also forgave Naruto instantly when she learned her lover had asked him to make a false confession and that it was enemy ninja that had transformed into Naruto and hinata who had pushed her down. What she said and did next shocked Naruto:

" If you ever find the enemy ninja send them my thanks." she said edging closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Why?" he said his eyes filled with fear and utter shock.

"If it wasn't for them I would never have seen sasuke again and I would have always have lived not listening to my heart." she said flashing her friend a beautiful smile before she flung herself off the edge of the cliff. Naruto rushed forward and screamed her name but it was no use. His eyes watered at the sight of Sakura's body making contact with the sharp rocks. He let out a scream and skid down the ledge after her but when he reached land... nothing there was no sign of her. He kept on searching till the sky turned black. Later he received word that something weird was spotted on the east side of the coast.

Rushing forward he headed for the east coast. When he arrived there a crowd of weeping villagers could be seen in a circle. Some had their eyes averted while others kept on crying. Stepping closer he saw his circle of friends hinata and tenten were both crying while the boys had their eyes averted some even had silent tears dripping down

Ino yamanaka was screaming and banging her fists on the floor while on her knees. Tears were streaming down her cheeks . She looked as if she'd been through agony. Stepping closer naruto saw the reason for all of the commotion. In the middle of the crowd lay Sakura Haruno her fingers intertwined with those of sasuke uchiha's. Naruto dropped to his knees and let out all of his pain and agony. He screamed and thrashed against Kakashi's hold he'd lost his best friend she who forgave him for everything and she who was as fragile as a flower. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and saw a shaking hinata she pointed to both bodies. Naruto shrugged and looked away still in agony but she pointed again and insisted him to look. He did and something strange caught his eye it made him feel a little relieved.

Both Sakura and sasuke were smiling while holding on to each other just as living soul mates would have done. Heading back to the village both naruto and ino heard peals of laughter ringing along with the wind and a single word that echoed through their ears. Sakura's last words to them ..., both looked at one another and smiled before returning through the village gates.

Thank you ino...  
>Thank you naruto...<br>We're finally happy...  
>Together forever...<p> 


End file.
